


A Break of Dawn

by Fieldandfountain



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hope, Insecurity, Introspection, Morning After, Romance, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieldandfountain/pseuds/Fieldandfountain
Summary: Short Oneshot. In a beautiful winter dawn, Elsa admires Honeymaren's sleeping form. She remembers the night before and worries it will all be lost when Honeymaren wakes up. Some things don't last forever, but maybe others do....
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	A Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LGBT Shipping Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LGBT+Shipping+Discord).



> Started as sequel to my crackfic, Elsamaren: The Novel, but I got too into it and couldn't stop!

Elsa awoke to a brilliant hued dawn. Shades of gold and pink danced off her eyelashes and she lifted hand to her blinking eyes to shield them. Her eyes widened as she sensed gentle breathing beside her. _It couldn’t be_. Could it?. She was afraid to turn, as though the spell would break and she would be alone in the solitary hut once again. With utmost care she turned her head. The Northuldra girl’s arm was under the pillow and her other hand curled up near her lips- those lips with the playful turn. It was all Elsa could do to watch her, bathed in rose light, and not kiss the gentle curve of her smile. 

_Oh, Honeymaren._

She wore a light shift that revealed her curving shoulder, her clavicle and the gentle slope of her breast. Last night they had fumbled together in the dark, kissing in the oblivion, feeling each other with amateur touches, both frightened and hungry. She was inexperienced, and it was clear Honeymaren was as well, but it had made their gentle exploration all the more keenly felt. Honeymaren’s braid had fallen loss in a spray across the furs, a long river leading to the small of her back. 

_If only…_

Elsa sat up carefully and examined her hand, hoping it was not too cold. She did not touch Honeymaren, but outlined the curve of her cheek, her shoulder, as though attempting to memorize her sleeping form. She feared to wake the girl, though the gentle winter sunlight would likely soon rouse her. Would Honeymaren regret it? She had spoken with such feeling the night before…

_I watched you, I never thought I could have you, I feared to tell you…_

The words mirrored Elsa’s own soul, as though they had stood before each other through a wall of ice. They would be etched into her forever, unbreakable, even if Honeymaren turned her away. Elsa bit her lip, the familiar fear mounting, that terror she would be laid bare and rejected. At least she had held her once. And maybe now, before it was too late, she would have the privilege of touching her once more. She cupped Honeymaren’s cheek, feeling the girl’s breath on her wrist. Maybe it was the chill morning, but it was rich and dense with warmth, much like her skin, her fragrant hair, her very name. She stroked Honeymaren’s arm, and the girl turned on her back. Her lips parted and she groaned slightly. Elsa’s cheeks burned as she noticed how sheer her shift was in the morning sunlight, hinting at her navel and gentle maroon of her nipples. The darkness had shielded Elsa before, when she had held the firm ripe breasts in her hands, whispering her longing in Honeymaren’s ear. The girl had shuddered, with cold or desire, Elsa couldn’t say. 

_I’m too cold…._

So she feared. But it had not felt so when Honeymaren had pressed a burning mouth on hers, suckled her lips, cradled her leg between hers while gasping her name. She ran her hand over the thick dark hair as though it was some rare fabric. Lifting her head, she stared out the window, she squinted as growing sunlight dappled the snow and played over Honeymaren’s eyes. 

Honeymaren blinked twice, and looked up at Elsa with sleepy eyes which quickly grew round. A moment, then another.

“It’s you,” said Honeymaren, and her lips turned into a lovely smile as she stretched out her arms. “Elsa will you....kiss me?” 

And Elsa fell into her once again.


End file.
